


The things that Grimms have to deal with

by MrsMendes19



Category: Grimm (TV), Original Work
Genre: Bauerschwein, Blutbad, F/M, Fuchsbau, Hexenbiest, LongandHappyLife, MarriedMonroe, Seanfightingforlife, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What happens when a group of Bauerschwein start killing Fuchsbau and Blutbad and start making them into delicious meals at a restaurant.Will Nick, Hank, Sean and Jen get to the bottom of it all with the help of a few friends?Read and find out! :)





	1. The problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a made up story but I have taken characters from the TV show Grimm. I do not own any information in this story, it is an original work. I have only used the names of the characters. All rights of the names go to the creators of Grimm.

One day when I was walking around the city with my boyfriend Monroe, I received a message from Nick telling me that he needed to see me as soon as possible, I replied with a quick message telling him that I would be there as soon as I could. Monroe and I walked back to my car and drove over to Nick's house. When I got there I saw Hank’s car and Rosalee’s out front as well. I opened the door and saw everyone. Monroe and I sat down on the couch.  
“So Nick, what’s up?”  
“Bauerswein, that’s the problem.”  
“Bauerswein? What have they done now?”  
“Turns out that they have opened a restaurant in town.”  
“That doesn’t sounds too bad.”  
“It doesn’t, does it? Until you look at the menu.”  
Nick handed me a menu and I scanned it quickly before my stomach twisted in a knot.  
“Oh my god! That’s horrible, why are they doing that to blutbad and Fuchsbau?”  
“I don’t know, but what I do know is that we need to put a stop to this.”  
“I agree, so what’s the plan?”  
“Well, I say we go over to that restaurant with Renard, he might know what to do.”  
Hank joined in the discussion, at this point.  
“What do you think he’s going to do?”  
I looked around the room before addressing Hank.  
“He might not be able to do much but he might scare them a bit, to say the least  
I’m sure that Renard has had his share of run ins with bauerswein in his life.”  
I pulled out my phone and called Sean.  
“Hey Sean, could you meet us down by that new restaurant in town?”  
“Sure, what’s the name of it?”  
I looked at Nick before he handed me a note.  
“It’s called The Boar's Kitchen, do you need the address?”  
“If you have it.”  
“11 Winchester Drive, will you be able to find it?”  
“I’m sure I can find it, see you there.”  
“Thanks Sean, I’ll explain everything when you get there.”  
“No problem. Talk soon.”  
“Okay.”  
I hung up the phone and told the rest of the group that we would meet Sean at the restaurant. Nick nodded his head before continuing.  
“Then we should probably get going.”  
“I agree. Let’s get going.”  
We all walked outside and drove our cars to the restaurant in town. Sean was already waiting for us. I parked the car and walked over to Sean, everyone was close behind me.  
“Hey Sean. Now that you are here I can explain what happened. Apparently, bauerswein have been killing blutbad and fuchsbau and making them into meals at this restaurant.”  
“Then we have to be very protective of Monroe and Rosalee. We don’t want them getting killed.”  
“No, we don’t. I actually think that Monroe and Rosalee shouldn’t be here. I think that they should go back to the Spice Shop and we will meet there once we are finished here.”  
“I think that’s a good idea.”  
I look at Monroe and Rosalee before they both nod and climb in to Monroe’s car and drive away. I watch them leave before turning back to Sean.  
“Let’s do this.”


	2. The Restaurant

The four of us walk through the door and everyone stops what they are doing and looks at us, immediately woging in front of us. They take one look at Nick and immediately know that he was a Grimm, they change back to their human forms. I was not a Grimm but I could see Wessen, one of my parents must have been a Grimm, in order to be a full Grimm, both parents must be Grimms. One of the customers points at us.  
“Grimm!”  
Nick smirks before looking at the customers  
“You better believe it.”  
“Quick, everyone get out of here!”  
Everyone moved at once to move to the door but Sean steps out in front of us and woges, making everyone stop in their tracks.   
“No one is going anywhere until we sort this out so sit back down!”  
Everyone slowly sits back down. Sean woges back into his human form again.   
“Now that I have everyone attention, we won’t hurt you unless you don’t cooperate. Can anyone tell me, who the owner of this restaurant is?”  
“I am.”  
We look toward the voice. A man, aged about in his mid 50’s walks up to us.  
“I’m the owner. What may I help you in any way?”  
“Is there anywhere where we can talk in private?”  
“Sure, around back.”  
He leads us to the back of the restaurant. As I walk, I feel everyone’s eyes follow my every step. Once we reach the room and had drawn the blinds, Sean throws the owner up against the wall and pin him there with his hands, stunning the owner.  
“Why are you killing innocent blutbad and fuchsbau?”  
“We need their flesh, it keeps other wessen young.”  
“How would you feel if I just start killing your kind?”  
“I wouldn’t even care.”  
Sean dropped the owner to the ground before landing a swift kick to the owner’s stomach. He picked him back up before slamming him back into the wall. He looks down at the name tag before continuing.  
“Now, Gordon, you will listen to me. If I hear that any more fuchsbau or blutbad have been killed, I will personally make sure that you will never work again, do you understand?”  
“Yes, yes I do.”  
“Good.”  
Sean dropped Gordon on the floor. He scrambles away from Sean. I step forward, speaking for the first time.  
“And also, if you don’t cooperate with what Sean just told you, we can make sure that Nick and Hank here can shut down your restaurant.”  
“I understand, I’ll let my workers know.”  
“Great.”  
Gordon runs out of the room. We all look at each other before walking out of the room. We make sure that Gordon kept his word and had told the rest of his workers what we had told him. Once we were sure that he kept his word, we left the restaurant and headed to the spice shop.


	3. Billy Mason shoots Renard

As we got closer to the Exotic Spice and Tea shop, as it is called, we saw that there were cars parked outside and the door was wide open. We park the car and get out, Nick and Hank pulled out their guns and we all head inside. When I stepped through the door, I saw that Monroe and Rosalee were tied up in the next room, while Nick and Hank searched the rest of the shop, I untied Monroe and Rosalee. I could see that they have been beaten up by someone or something. Once I untied, them, I spoke.  
“What happened to you guys?”  
Monroe was the first to speak.  
“I don’t know, Rosalee and I were just in the shop when these guys came in and beat us before tying us up.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, we are fine.”  
I gave Rosalee a big hug before moving onto Monroe, checking him over.  
“Really, I’ll be fine.”  
“I know, just making sure.”  
I release him before stepping back.  
“Hey, where’s Nick and Hank?”  
A voice behind me caught my attention.  
“Right here.”  
We all turn to look at the voice. Nick and Hank are walking towards us with their hands in the air, a person was following them with a gun in his hand.  
“I don’t see your hand in the air.”  
We slowly raised our arms in the air before the person continues. He shoves Nick and Hank towards us, Monroe and me barely catching them before they fall to the floor. We all straighten up before raising our hands again.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want payback.”  
“Payback? For what?”  
We all look at each other before he continues.  
“I want payback for my parents. They were killed by a Grimm nearly 15 years ago and now I have finally found the Grimm who killed him.”  
We look at Nick, all of us were confused. I slowly step forward.  
“I’m sorry but I think that you are mistaken, Nick had nothing to do with your parent’s death.”  
“Oh really, then how come I was given this?”  
He throws something on the floor. I slowly pick it up and examine it. It was a picture of what appeared to be Nick, or at least a younger version of Nick. He takes it from me and examines it.  
“It sure looks like me doesn’t it? But I can assure you that I have never seen or even met your parents. I don’t even know who you are.”  
“I’m sure you remember me, It’s Billy Mason.”  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you.”  
“Then how come there was a picture of you in my mom’s bedside table?”  
“I have no idea how it got there. To be honest, I don’t even know if this is me, I mean, sure it looks like me but it may not be me.”  
“So are you saying that there might be two of you?”  
“I don’t know, but it is a possibility.”  
Billy lowered his gun. He looks at Nick before continuing.  
“Well, if it wasn’t you, I apologize. But who could make themselves look like you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I do.”  
We all watch as Billy morphs into an identical version of Nick before changing into me. He aims his gun at me before firing a single shot. I barely manage to escape the bullet before Billy takes aim again, this time at Hank. He fires a shot but the bullet didn’t hit Hank, instead it hit Sean, who stepped in front of Hank to protect him.  
“Sean!”  
I run towards him, catching him as he falls. Billy drops his gun and runs out of the shop.  
“Nick, go after him. Hank, you too. Rosalee, call an ambulance. Monroe, get me something I can use to put pressure on the wound.”  
Sean let out a rattled cough, splattering blood everywhere. Monroe grabbed me some towels and I pressed them onto the wound, blood soaked through the towels, staining my hands.   
Minutes pass and with each minute Sean was getting weaker and weaker. I wondered where the ambulance was and what was taking them so long to get to us. When the ambulance finally arrived, they packed Sean into the back and quickly drove to the ambulance. Sean was very weak, he barely had a pulse. He was rushed into surgery to remove the bullet that was still in him.


	4. Will Sean survive?

The three of us that had gone with Sean to the hospital, waited anxiously in the waiting room. What seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally came towards us.  
“He survive the surgery, he is very weak. He may or may not make it, depending on how well the surgery went. He is in room 302 if you want to see him.”  
“Thank you, doctor.”  
The doctor leaves and we all head to room 302. Sean was laying there, hooked up to numerous machines. We walk towards him. Monroe got a call from Nick, telling him that they had caught up to Billy and had taken him down to the station. Monroe told him where we were and Nick told him that he would be there shortly.  
Once Nick arrived, we all stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Nick decided to talk to the nurse and somehow managed to persuade her to let us stay with Sean. Sean looked so pale in the horrible yellow light of the hospital, everyone hoped that he would survive this.  
Throughout the night, all of us took turns watching over Sean. Nick was the first to take watch, while the rest of us relaxed. We had somehow managed to get a room with only Sean so the rest of the beds were empty. While Nick kept watch the rest of us lay down on the spare beds and got some sleep.  
Monroe was the one to wake me when it was time for my watch. I slowly get up off the bed and take my position on the chair next to Sean’s bed. I tucked my legs under me and watched as Monroe settled down to sleep. Once he lay down, I got up off the chair only to give him a kiss and cover him with the blanket. I walked back to the chair and started my watch. I grabbed hold of Sean’s hand and waited for my watch to end.   
*The following morning*  
When I woke up the next day, after my watch was replaced by Rosalee half way through the night, there was still no change in Sean’s condition. I got up off the bed and walked over to Sean, I grabbed hold of his hand, closed my eyes and prayed that he had a fast recovery. When I opened my eyes, I saw that colour was returning to his face. I alert everyone, and they crowd around the bed. When Sean opened his eyes, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Sean looked around before his gaze settled on us.  
“Nice of you to come and see me.”  
“Well, we have been here all night. We never left the hospital. How are you feeling?”  
“Sore.”  
“I bet, I’ll go get the nurse.”  
I got up and left the room, wondering how Sean recovered in the blink of an eye when he was just a breath away from death. I shook my head clear of my thoughts before walking to the nurse’s office to tell them that Sean was awake. I walk behind a nurse as she walks into Sean’s room and checks his vitals, even she was surprised at his sudden recovery. She tells us that there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with Sean anymore but that they will keep him overnight just to make sure. Once the nurse left, Hank spoke up.  
“Great to have you back, Captain.”  
“It’s great to be back.”  
Sean woged for a second before wogeing back to his human form, telling all of us that he was back, and he wasn’t dying anytime soon. All of us were relieved that Sean, was somehow back to how he was. Once Sean was seated up in bed, we all said goodbye and left the hospital.


	5. Research at the Trailer

Once we were out of the hospital and at the spice shop, I decided to get everyone’s thoughts on how Sean recovered so quickly. Nick spoke up first.  
“Well, he is a hybrid, a royal father and a hexenbiest mother, that might have something to do with his recovery.”  
“Maybe, I think we should go to the trailer and do some research.”  
“I agree. Let’s go.”  
Nick left and I gave Monroe a quick hug and a kiss before following Nick out of the door. Hank joined us, so we all climbed into Nick’s car and drove to the trailer. The trailer was something that Nick inherited from his Aunt Marie before she died, she thought that he would need it in his fight against wessen. The trailer has countless books and weapons that Nick can use on different wessen.  
We get to the trailer and go inside. We each grab a book and do some research. After an hour of searching I finally see something that may help us.  
“Hey, guys look at this.”  
I place the book on the table and read the information out loud. The information was on hexenbiests.  
“The hexenbiest is a creature with incredible healing powers. The hexenbiest heals by taking a small amount of energy from a person, with minimal effect to the person who the energy was taken from. Once the energy is taken, the hexenbiest rejuvenates to full health….”  
Nick looks at me.  
“What?”  
“I saw you praying for the captain, you were holding his hand. Maybe when you were holding his hand, he took a little bit of your energy. Do you feel any different?”  
“No, not at all. It does say that the person would feel minimal effect. I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay. Just let us know if you feel anything.”  
“Okay.”  
Now that we knew how Sean healed himself it was no longer a mystery. We decided to go back to the spice shop. I climb out of the trailer, followed by Hank and Nick, who locks the lock on the door before we all climb into the car. Nick drives the car back to the spice shop.We tell everyone what we had found, and they were all worried that something will happen to me, but I tell them that I will be just fine. I also tell them that, if something does happen, I would tell them. Monroe was the most worried. He pulled me aside. “Are you sure that you are okay?” “Yes, I’m okay. Trust me, I’ll let you know if something is not right.” Monroe sighed before wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back before placing my hands on the side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. 


	6. Jen checks up on Renard and receives bad news

*The following week*  
Nick told everyone that Sean had returned to work today and we were all glad that he was back to normal. The following I decided to go down to the station with him to see how Sean was holding up. I knock on the door of Sean’s office before waiting for Sean to let me in. I closed the door after entering the room.  
“Hey Sean, just wanted to see how you were holding up. Nick told me that you returned to work.”  
“I’m great, no thanks to you.”  
“I figured. We went to the trailer, figured it out.”  
“Sorry, should have told you. Do you feel any different?”  
“You know, I’m getting tired of people asking me that. But no, I don’t feel any different. Not at all.”  
“Still should have asked before I took some of your energy.”  
“You were in no condition to ask. Don’t worry about it.”  
“If you say so.”  
I received a phone call from Monroe telling me that he had just read in the newspaper that The Boar’s Kitchen is in trouble again, because they are still killing fuchsbau and blutbad.   
“Thanks for letting me know. Do you want me to tell Sean?”  
“That might be a good idea.”  
I took the phone away from my ear and looked at Sean.  
“The Boar’s Kitchen is still killing fuchsbau and blutbad.”  
“Guess we will have to go check it out.”   
“I suppose so.”


	7. Monroe and Rosalee get captured

I place the phone back to my ear.  
“Hey, are you still there?”  
“Yeah, still here.”  
“I don’t think that you should stay at the Spice shop, take Rosalee and go to my house.”  
“I’ll do that then.”  
“Do you have your key with you or do I need to pick you up?”  
“I forgot my keys at home.”  
“Okay, stay at the spice shop, tell Rosalee what’s happening, and I will be there shortly.”  
I hung up the phone and said goodbye to Sean. I climb back into my car and drove to the Spice shop. I go inside and find Rosalee and Monroe reading books in the spare room.   
“Hey, I’m here. I’ll drop you off at home and then Sean and I are going to The Boar’s Kitchen to sort them out.”  
“Don’t you need our help?”  
“I’m not letting the both of you get hurt…or killed. You are staying at my place, at least until this thing blows over.”  
“Alright.”  
“Come on then.”  
We all walk to the car. Just as we were about to reach the car we got attacked and I was thrown to the floor, the only thing that I could do is watch as Monroe and Rosalee were dragged away. My vision went black and I lost consciousness.


	8. Jen calls Nick to tell him the bad news

When I regained consciousness, I remembered what happened and I went to grab my phone, only to find it smashed beside me. I slowly got up and made my way inside the spice shop, to call Nick.  
“Nick, something happened.”  
I started crying, Nick began to worry.  
“Jen, what’s wrong? Tell me.”  
I managed to tell him what happened.  
“Do you know who did it or where they are being taken?”  
“Most likely The Boar’s Kitchen.”  
“I’ll pick you up, are you at the Spice Shop?”  
“Yeah. Please hurry.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”


	9. Jen and Nick save Monroe and Rosalee

Once we got to the restaurant we see Gordon hunched over Monroe and Rosalee. From what I could see they looked like they were unconscious, and I prayed to god that they weren’t dead. Nick distracted Gordon while I ran to Monroe and Rosalee. I checked for a pulse on Rosalee and after finding a strong pulse, moved on to Monroe who also had a strong pulse. I nudged them both and they regained consciousness.  
“Jen?”  
“Yes, it’s me. Let’s get you two out of here.”  
I helped them up. I heard a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Footsteps came towards us and I stepped in front of Monroe and Rosalee to protect them. I saw Nick come around the corner and he nodded at us, telling us that Gordon was dead.  
We walked to the front of the restaurant to see that it was deserted, the rest of the workers must have left in a hurry after they heard the gunshot. Nick placed a shut down notice on the door and found a lock to lock the door with. Once the door was locked, we headed back to the Spice Shop.  
Rosalee went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and check herself for bruises. Monroe and I went to the bedroom so that I could check him for injuries. He had a few cuts and bruises on his back but nothing serious.


	10. A happy ending

The Boar’s Kitchen ended up being shut down. Billy ended up in prison for the rest of his life for threatening a police officer and a few other serious incidents.  
Monroe and I married and lived a long and happy life. We were happy to have each other and have so many wonderful people in our life.

The End


End file.
